Natsu Bakuha
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Hair the color of the palest of autumn leaves crowns the youth's head, artfully tousled with drifts feathering across his forehead and dipping into his eyes. The lightly gilded locks appear soft to the touch, the hair thick with a natural wave that gives it such a rumpled appearance. Within his eyes, several blues can be seen ranging from teal to sapphire, darker hues radiating in lines from the pupil to the edge of the iris. Those eyes are wide, bestowing a look of youthful innocence, A slender build coupled with such wide eyes and a heart-shaped face give a vaguely androgynous countenance to Natsu, an edge of the effeminate that he does not appear to mind. Willow-slim, he could be said to have an athletic build at best. If approached, many would assume Natsu to be arrogant and flamboyant. Often, he stands away from the crowds as though considering himself above them, and answers to questions are frequently clipped. When speaking to others, he has a habit of looking away, perhaps giving the impression that he doesn't find the conversation or conversationalist worth his time. Again, a book should not be judged by its cover; careful observers may come to the conclusion that these mannerisms indicate extreme shyness and a very reserved, cautious attitude. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 4 Speed: 8 Chakra Levels: 8 Chakra Control: 8 Endurance: 6 CP: 60 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: ' Earth Release '''Genin 2: ' Explosion Release '''Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave ''' - This technique creates a shadow clone made of mud of the user. Since its made of mud, it can continue to reform and mould itself back to its original shape. CP # '''Earth Release: Earth Flow River - After forming the needed hand seal, the user transforms the ground underneath their opponent into a river of mud that throws them off balance and away from the user. The mud created by this technique can also be used as a medium for the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet technique. CP # Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet ''' - When used with Earth Release: Earth Flow River, this technique can create a dragon-like head to fire balls of mud at an opponent.. CP '''Equipment *(2) Single smoke bomb *(2) Single flash bomb Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Born during the height of summer, Natsu Bakuha was the sixth son of a large family in Iwa. Like many others in Iwa, his family was poor and had to involve itself in the military just to get by. Despite having five older brothers, Natsu's childhood was marred by loneliness and trouble. He was seen as weak by his own family, and was often neglected due to not being seen as one who would contribute. Natsu grew to despise his own family, as well as certain other figures as well - such as Mika Nori and Nobu, blaming them for the poverty and hardship he experienced. Natsu eventually aspired to become a ninja, and had made it his personal goal to join the Explosion Corps. Category:Character